The effectiveness with which a powered sander abrades a work surface can in many instances be enhanced by continually feeding water to that surface, to cool and lubricate the surface and the sandpaper and wash away particles abraded from the surface. A tool designed for such wet sanding is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,190 issued Jun. 11, 1991 to Mr. Alma A. Hutchins on "Wet Sanding Tool". The tool shown in that patent includes a power driven sanding head which carries a sheet of sandpaper and which contains passages delivering water through the interior of the pad and through openings in the sandpaper sheet directly onto the work surface at the location of the abrading operation.